A typical semiconductor transistor having high-K gate dielectric layer and metal gate electrode usually has poor gate dielectric quality at bottom corners of the gate electrode. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for forming the same) in which the gate dielectric quality at bottom corners of the gate electrode has a higher quality than that of the prior art.